Indian Religions
Indian religions are the religions that originated in the Indian subcontinent; namely Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. These religions are also classified as Eastern religions. Although Indian religions are connected through the history of India, they constitute a wide range of religious communities, and are not confined to the Indian subcontinent. Main Branches In Crusader Kings II the Indian religions are the dominant faiths in the Indian subcontinent, and do not appear elsewhere. There are three branches: Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. Characters of the Indian religions require Rajas of India DLC to play. Hindu Holy sites - Dwarakadheesh, Mahakaleshwar, Krishnajanmabhoomi, Ram Janmabhoomi, Varanasi Hinduism is not a single religion so much as a blanket term for the successor faiths of ancient Indian polytheism as recorded in the Vedas. The existence of many different sects within Hinduism - as well as millennia of relatively peaceful co-existence with Jainism and Buddhism - has made the Hindu faith remarkably tolerant and pluralistic toward all Indian religions. Still, it is the most warlike of the three. Defining features in-game: *There is no religious head. *Caste traits matter greatly. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all Indian religions. *Can raid neighbouring counties of other faiths. *Can declare regular Holy Wars against non-Indian religions. *Hard to convert Jain and Buddhist counties. Buddhist Holy sites - Oddiyana, Ellora, Sanchi, Sarnath, Gaya Buddhism was founded by the Buddha, Siddharth Gautama, in Northeast India in the 5th century BC. The religion flourished in India for more than 150 years, building huge libraries and monastery complexes, until Muslim invasions and the growing power of the Brahmin caste drove Buddhism out of the subcontinent. In the game, Buddhists get a significant bonus to Learning, meaning that they will research technologies faster. Defining features in-game: *There is no religious head. *Caste traits do not matter greatly. *Buddhists get a heft learning bonus (+4). *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all Indian religions. *Can declare limited Holy Wars against non-Indian religions. *Hard to convert Jain and Hindu counties. *Can designate any valid offspring as the heir. Jain Holy sites - Girnar, Vadnagar, Bhillamala, Shravanabelagola, Rajrappa Jainism is a religion of incredible antiquity, stemming from the ascetic Sramana tradition of India, in opposition to the priestly Brahmins and the caste system. The guiding principle of Jainism is Ahimsa - non-violence - whchi is more radically interpreted than in ant other religion. In the game, Jains have a hard time waging offensive wars, but their remarkable tolerance means Jain rulers are well liked by all. Defining features in-game: *There is no religious head. *Caste traits do not matter greatly. *Cannot declare Holy Wars. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all Indian religions. *Much lower chance of provincial revolts. *Large bonuses to all vassal opinions. *Rulers can hold larger Demesnes (+3). *Can designate any valid offspring as the heir. Unique Mechanics Pluralistic - The Indian faiths are generally quite tolerant of divergent beliefs within their own religion. There is no strict religious heirarchy, and as such none of the three faiths have either a religious head or any heresies. The different branches of the faiths are represented by traits. Peaceful Coexistence - Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism have coexisted, relatively peacefully, for hundreds of years. It takes much longer to convert a province of one Indian faith to a different Indian faith, than other religious conversions. External Links *Indian Religions *Hinduism *Buddhism *Jainism Category:Game Mechanics Category:Religion